Sugar High
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: The poor unfortunate souls. They all should've realized the calamity that was about to take place. As with any other day Inuyasha and the gang are in a bit of a bind. But instead of Naraku or one of his minions, they find themselves fighting an ally. You know who he is with his bushy hair, adorable eyes and his fox fire magic. And the cause of this battle? Leftover easter sweets.


 **Author Notes: So easter is just around the corner...oh how i wish it was later in the year since I'm doing one shot week for st patties...but ahem, to celebrate easter we have a little one shot that we thought would be funny and cute! Have fun Shippo-Chan~ We do not own Inuyasha.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"She's late."** Tap tap tap. Yep Inuyasha was pissed. _'She said she would only be two days, where is she?'_ He really isn't one to have patience, and his temper was something not many wanted to suffer from.

Everyone was in Kaede's village waiting for their modern day friend to return from celebrating a holiday with her family. The half demon knew that spending time with her family was important, especially seeing how she was helping him.

Along with their allies working and traveling to destroy a demon who is capable of mass destruction and mayhem. But still, it irritated him how she was always running late.

She practically begged for the two days, but with each day gone means another day of Naraku running free with the chance of finding more jewel shards. Miroku and Sango were sipping tea with the elderly woman. **"I wonder what Kagome will bring back from her celebration."**

It was fascinating to the small group, especially the little fox demon Shippo. Before leaving, Kagome told them all about the customs and little traditions people do. Painting boiled eggs, hiding them for children to find, in addition to a mysterious bunny creature leaving candy and gifts for families.

Ginger boy couldn't wait, he was hoping to get some of the candy and chocolate. Footsteps caught everyones attention. **"I'm back guys!"** The fifteen year old archer entered the hut, as always carrying her overheavy yellow backpack.

In unison the demon slayer and monk greeted her. While Shippo pounced on the girl. **"You're back~"** She held him close, hugging him. Out of everyone, Shippo always was closer to the priestess in training. He considered her his adopted mother, always running to her when Inuyasha was mean to him.

 **"Do you have any candy?!"** She set both him and her bag down. It falling with an oof. She rummages through the several pockets and layers. **"Ah here we go. This is a chocolate bunny."** His eyes brightened, no, they sparkled as he was given the heavenly sweet treat.

As Kagome handed out more of the easter presents to the others, our demon demolished his bunny, practically inhaling it. And then...it happened. His heart started beating at a high fast pace.

He felt the blood rushing through his body, he suddenly found himself twitching. Finding it difficult to stay still. Inuyasha was about to devour a little coco egg, but it disappeared from his hand. Correction...it was stolen. **"What the hell?!"**

Shippo never felt so alive as he ate the egg. **"You little brat!"** He ran at inhuman speeds. On top of the white haired half breed before anyone could blink, sticking one of his talisman illusions on him. **"No! Not again dammit!"** He struggled trying to get it off him.

Our mischievous foxy friend sped out the door. **"Shippo come back!"** Everyone minus the dog demon ran after their little friend. **"Hey wait! Get this off me first!"** He was ignored, ready to pop blood vessels from anger and frustration.

 **"Kagome what is going on with Shippo?"** Miroku was panting as they began loosing sight of the young yokai. **"I think he may be on a sugar high. When kids eat too much sugar in general they tend to act hyper and crazy. But this isn't the first time he's had chocolate, why is he acting like this?"**

It was a question invading everyones head as he vanished in a dust trail. **"Miroku and I will take to the skies with Kirara, Kagome, why don't you and Kaede see if you can find him in the village."** In agreement the team of four split up.

This reaction was all too familiar to the teenage girl. After all one of the reasons for her being tardy was that she was helping her brother Sota because he fell into a similar state of sugar high **. "That chocolate shouldn't have effected him so badly."** Her senior ponders.

 **"He is a young lad, you've given him 'lollipops' and smaller chocolate treats, perhaps the hand sized rabbit was more then what he's used to."** Kagome took this train of thought. **"Not to mention, that bunny wasn't hallow, so there was probably more sugar then what he can take."**

The pair searched everywhere, looking to see if they can find him, as his transformations weren't perfected yet, meant that he was easy to spot. But there was no such luck **. "Are you familiar with this ailment child?"** Kagome nodded.

 **"Yes it's very common in the modern day time, there's a lot of produced foods with sugar and caffeine, but it's not an ailment, it's more like a consequence if someone eats too much when they shouldn't."** Kaede then asked the million dollar question.

 **" Is there a treatment?"** Both stopped for a moment. Catching their breath. **"Not really, the best solution usually is for him to wear himself out. Tire him to the point where he goes to sleep. But...the longer he is without sugar may mean him being cranky and stubborn. More sugar keeps him going but isn't healthy."**

As Miroku and Sango are greatly experiencing as they are experiencing several of the hyperactive demons pranks. They've been pushed into the river, been glued together thanks to some sticky paste.

Attacked by flying acorns...all the while Shippos' twitchiness increased. Making him look like he's undergoing a seizure. And he just kept disappearing, leaving the monk and slayer exhausted as their efforts proved fruitless.

They returned to the village weak hearted. Now seeing and remembering that Inuyasha was still stuck, released him from the annoying trick that has effectively subdued him on several occasions. He cracks his knuckles. Angry tick marks spread all over his head.

But while running outside the little hut...he snapped a trip wire. Releasing a crap ton of Sango's explosive scent bombs. They fell at his feet, releasing the vile odor that increased tenfold for the dog demons' sensitive nose.

With a strangled cry, Inuyasha fell backwards, clonked out as the smell was just too strong. Kaede returned to her home, relieved to find the other gathered, she explains the situation as Kagome continues her search.

It didn't take long for her to find him. As she was the only person in the group that he would never prank or hurt for all the love and care she's given him. **"Come on Shippo come on down. I think it's time for you to take a nap."** He hissed, she could clearly see he's suffering through withdrawal.

The ginger was becoming all the more cranky and was starting to tire as he blinked his red rimmed eyes. But his determination kept him going. He refused to listen to his mother figure, although he almost crumbled when she gave him a stern stare.

 **"Shippo!"** He fled, but he wasn't as fast as before. Kagome was easily able to follow him in her pursuit. At long last he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Falling onto the ground, he slept peacefully.

Though out of breath, seeing his angelic expression brought a smile to her face. Priestess carries the little demon, him snuggling up to her, feeling her warm and kind fingers shifting in his hair.

The moments only between a mother and child. That is until she arrives and Inuyasha smacks poor Shippo upside the head waking him. He clutches his orange locks in pain. **"Ow! What did I do!? Kagome, he hit me!"** She glares at the red clothed man. **"Sit boy!"**

The end~

 **Author Notes: Well that wrapped up quite nicely. The Shippo parasite episode inspired this one shot, and come on, who hasn't suffered from one way or another of the deadly Sugar High? If your not the one with it, your the one dealing with it.**

 **Anyways this was fun to make and an excellent start for our one shot week~ If you like please review/fav/follow as both myself(Mako) and Sen gratefully appreciate the support. Tchao for now~**


End file.
